


A Royal Affair

by Bibliophile_812



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Oblivious Archie Andrews, Princess Betty Cooper, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soulmates, Supportive Toni Topaz, Toni is Jug's sister, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_812/pseuds/Bibliophile_812
Summary: A political marriage is arranged between Princess Elizabeth and Prince Archibald to form new allies. They both are apprehensive while secretly excited to start the new chapter of their lives and meet their betrothed. They have one month to know each other before the wedding.But what happens when the princess feels an instant connection to the mysterious and broody best friend of the prince instead? What happens when they try to ignore the attraction until they cannot?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, background cheryl blossom/toni topaz - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic!!! It will be a multi-chapter with short chapters. Not much to say. I will add other tags, if necessary, as we proceed.  
> Please leave a kudos if you like it and don't forget to let me know your feedback in comments. 🙂🙂  
> Oh and also please let me know if someone is interested in being my beta for this fic, that will be really helpful. ❤❤
> 
> Mandatory Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the story.

Kingdom of Riverdale is decorated in festive colours. Every house is being painted freshly. Every street is being ornated with decorative arches and bright awnings. The men in king’s chamber are busy to prepare for the upcoming celebration for the royal wedding.

Riverdale and Clayton kingdoms share a border and since the foundation of these two kingdoms, there have been constant wars. The Clayton King has been relentless in his attempts to take over Riverdale. Probably the main motivation being easy access to waterways. Riverdale is blessed with a gushing Sweetwater River and many more tributaries of it. The kingdom is therefore rich in fauna and flora. If dense Fox Forest bordering the north side of the kingdom is any proof of it. Harold Cooper signed a peace treaty with Robert Clayton on the day of his enthronement. They agreed upon a stretch of neutral land in between the kingdoms for their meeting and had a truce. King Harold is kind and an efficient ruler. His people respect him. But he does not have any son. As per the customs, if the king does not have a son, he can either adopt one or his son-in-law would take over the throne. King Harold did not adopt any boy, he has two beautiful daughters. Both the girls angelic in their beauty and benevolent in their nature. They take after their mother, Queen Alice, in beauty and grace and their father in compassion and bravery. The king wanted to raise his daughters in the same way he would have done for a son. Queen was not supportive of this idea. As per her opinion, young women should try to learn more about proper etiquettes and household management to please their husband and future families. She harboured a dream of marrying off her daughters to mighty princes and that one day both her daughter would become queen in their respective kingdoms. But fate had some other plans. The year elder princess Pauline turned eighteen, Clayton forces encroached on the neutral territory agreed upon in the cease-fire. Apparently, King Robert’s son, Charles Clayton, had no intention to comply with the treaty his father signed years ago. The army of Riverdale fought with might and main and for the time being they were able to prevent the attack. But King Harold was anxious for future. He despised the bloodshed of innocent people caught in the crossfire of this power battle. So, he was prepared to renew their peace treaty with new clauses. Charles Clayton demanded to marry Princess Pauline. It was not an irrational claim and Queen Alice was elated. But King Harold could not give his precious daughter’s hand to a ruthless and arrogant man like him. Instead, he sent news to one of his oldest acquaintances in Blossom Kingdom, King Clifford Blossom with a proposal of marriage between Prince Jason Blossom and Princess Pauline. The proposal was heartily accepted and the two kingdoms soon celebrated the grand wedding between those two. Blossom Kingdom was powerful but it was far away and when after two years of Pauline’s marriage, Clayton Kingdom launched their attack on Riverdale once again, King Harold felt the need of an ally who is closer to home. After a lot of deliberation and discussion with his councilmen, he wrote to the King of Eldervair, King Fredrick Andrews, with the proposition of a nuptial between Prince Archibald Andrews and Princess Elizabeth. Eldervair was the neighbouring kingdom that also shared a part of the border with Clayton Kingdom. After a week, King Fredrick responded back with his enthusiastic acceptance of the proposition. Queen Alice was not very keen on this relationship. The kingdom of Eldervair was not as rich and traditional kingdom and Riverdale or Blossom Kingdoms. It was a fairly new monarchy on the other side of Sweetwater River. The Kingdom mainly thrived on common trades of handmade fabric, herbal medicine, fishing and other small business ventures. Even the size of Eldervair was half of Riverdale. But as King Harold sent his best emissaries to understand the internal workings of the neighbouring country, they had reported back that it was a kingdom of honest and hardworking people. The king was relieved and he knew that his younger daughter, who had a strong opinion and sense of justice would love to be among honourable people rather than rule in a large but cold kingdom. The date of the wedding was fixed and King Fredrick kindly suggested that Prince Archibald would step foot in Riverdale a month prior to the wedding so that the prince and the princess have some time to know each other. King Harold gladly accepted the offer much to his queen’s chagrin.

* * *

Princess Elizabeth was standing near the window in her bedchamber. The window is covered in white laces with heavy velvet curtain. She moved the curtains aside and bright sunlight filled the room. The princess leaned her head on the window frame and looked out to the Sweetwater river. It was wide, opaque green water flowing swiftly and strongly over the small round pebbles. The banks alive with nesting ducks taking advantage of the occasional shade provided by the tall reeds. She stared at the sparkling water in early morning sun, bewitched. Princess Elizabeth was just shy of eighteen. She has grown up to become a generous and gorgeous young woman that everybody in her country loves and adores. She is a natural war tactician, an advisor to the court proceedings and a mother to the poor. Her father could not be prouder of her and her mother could not be more concerned about her unladylike behaviour. Her birthday is in a week when she would meet her betrothed. She never thought about marriage before. She cried with her sister when she was married off to the faraway land. But she noticed the glow in her sister’s features and the smile on her face whenever she came home after marriage. She knew that Jason took good care of Polly and they were happy. Last year they were blessed with a lovely baby boy. She was glad for her sister. But Polly was always the one believing in fairy tale stories of a prince on a white horse and Jason was exactly like that. A handsome prince from an age old kingdom who swept Polly off her feet the first time they met. Elizabeth, commonly known as Betty to her close acquaintances, knew that was not likely to happen to her. She was always the thoughtful one. She loved reading non-fictional books on history and politics, she had a strong opinion about all the subject matters, she liked to fight with the short dagger her father taught her to use and she liked to paint with her imagination when she was not sparring. When she heard the news of her wedding, she welcomed the news with a princess’s grace. She understood the reality of the situation. And she was thankful that her relationship with the Eldervair Prince would help to forge an association between the two kingdoms. It was close to home. So, she would not miss her own kingdom terribly. It only takes a quarter of a day to sail from one kingdom to another. She had heard many stories about the neighbouring Kingdom. She did not believe all of them. She was intrigued, nonetheless.

Her closest confidante, Veronica, broke her reverie when she waltzed into her bed chamber and closed the door behind her with a distinct loud click. Veronica Lodge was the only daughter of Hiram Lodge, the richest businessman in Riverdale and an important member of King Harold’s ministry. Veronica was a petite brunette girl with attractive skin tone and a fascinating personality. She was around the same age as Betty and these two became fast friends when they met at the age of ten. Since then, they have been inseparable. Veronica just completed eighteen last month. Her family was also keen on finding a suitable match for her as soon as possible. She agreed only when she learnt that her best friend would be getting married soon. Everyday the sadness of impending separation hung heavy between them while they sat together in the open terrace and looked at the river, or read books in the library or braid each other’s hair as they talked about their childhood. Veronica teases her about her betrothed. They have not seen him but she has heard that he is a kind and brave man. Sometimes the girls would whisper about the consummation of marriage. It was a tradition that the marriage had to be consummated within first three days. But none of them were very clear on the details about that. It was a sensitive topic and they were not allowed to discuss it with anyone. Betty did not think of this before the news of her marriage came. But now it feels unwise not knowing anything about it. Their ladies’ maids turned bright red when they tried to ask questions about this. They would not dare to ask the queen or Veronica’s mother, Hermione Lodge. Though she was less strict and friendlier than Alice, she too was a follower of rules and customs.

“What do you suppose, B? How will he look?” Veronica asked once both friends settled on the open terrace, comfortably. Betty traced nonsensical pattern on her gown absentmindedly, “I don’t know, V. But I never longed for a handsome prince like Polly. I wish he is someone who is humble and witty.”

“There’s no harm in him being handsome though”, her friend mused.

Betty gave a hearty laugh at that. She cannot lie to herself. She had thought about him, his looks, his body. A thrill runs through her spine when at night she imagines his body hovering over hers, his fingers playing with her golden locks, their skin touching. A heat coils in the pit of her stomach. But most of the time she only thinks about the conversation they would share. Whether he would be interested in her poetry or painting, whether he would respect her opinions about the ministry, whether he would be able to make her laugh. Betty believes that if a person can make you laugh, there is no way you could ever be miserable with them. She appreciates a fair battle of wit which she is not allowed to have with anyone under her mother’s hawklike gaze.

“What about you, V? Any handsome suitor caught your eye?” she asked the raven-haired girl, lazily. She made a face of disappointment, “I wish your prince brings some attractive gentlemen with him.”

“That will be ideal, is not it?” Betty took her hand and threaded their fingers together, “then we shall not need to be apart.”

Veronica smiled sadly, “Yes. It will be the best.”

* * *

Kingdom of Eldervair is a moderate size land, bordered by Sweetwater River on North side and sea in the east side. Other two sides they share land borders with two other kingdoms, Greendale in South and Clayton kingdom in the West. Early in Andrews reign, King Arthur Andrews made peace with the kingdom of Greendale through marital bonds. For some reason, unknown to the Eldervair residents, Clayton King never tried to invade their territory and they were happy with it. Prince Fredrick got married with Mary, the princess from Greendale and Prince’s long time close acquaintance, Forsythe Jones tied knot with Gladys, the niece of the Greendale King. Despite being political marriages, both relationships were good. Four of them were close and they leaned on each other for support. Forsythe was a brave warrior, he rose through ranks quickly and became the chief commander of Eldervair army in a short time. When both Mary and Gladys gave birth to baby boys around the same time, it was only natural for Prince Archibald and Jughead Jones to become the best friends. Best friend was an understatement, they were practically brothers. The boys could not be more different in their appearance and personality. Archibald was the fair, muscular, smiling, cheerful Prince, a perfect embodiment of everything his title represents. On the other hand, Jughead was tall dark mysterious and sarcastic. He refused to go by his family name Forsythe and named himself Jughead in protest. Archie loved soft music and hand combat. Jughead loved reading and was an expert sculptor. They both trained in horse riding, archery and fencing. Jughead joined the army when time came. Everybody was in awe of his leadership capability. He was a quiet person but an intelligent strategist. Now, with both the boys twenty two years old, Fredrick Andrews announced the upcoming nuptial for Archie with the princess from neighbouring country, Elizabeth Cooper. Riverdale was a prosperous kingdom. They all knew that this relationship meant much more for them than the people of Riverdale. It was a common occurrence of forming allies with marital relationship. Archie was prepared for it. But he could not help feeling sad for his best friend. He always hoped that they could get married together. Probably with twin sisters.

“Jug, why are not you smiling?”

Jughead closed the book on his lap with a thump and sighed exasperatedly. It was probably the hundredth time Archie has asked the same question. It started the day they received the news of his nuptial with Princess Elizabeth. They celebrated with drinks and light-hearted teasing. Jughead was mostly silent spectator, occasionally punctuating their other friends’ playful comments with his sarcastic remarks. When others had enough fun making Archie uncomfortable and bashful, they left with warm embraces and laughter. And then his redhead friend was on him, “Why are you so quiet? Are you sad?” That was the start. Over past few weeks, it has become part of their daily routine. He tried his best to remind Archie that was only his natural persona. He was a reserved person. But his friend was relentless in making sure that he was okay. By now, it has become a little irksome.

“For the love of God, Arch, I am no lunatic who smiles without reasons”, he snapped. Archie fell silent but kept giving him an incredulous look. He ran his fingers through his dark locks and tugged a fistful in frustration.

“You know, maybe you will meet a beautiful woman in Riverdale. Preferably someone close to the princess herself.”

He loved Archie. He did. But at times, his thinking could become a little one-sided. Jughead was not a person actively pondering over his own life partner. He might have to be prepared to fulfil the duty of marriage to an affluent lady from a neighbouring kingdom to save their own country in near future. Or, he might be fortunate enough to choose his own partner in a ball. Either way, it did not matter to him. He was not a dreamer like Archie. He knew the life does not work in your way. He was inclined to the prospect of having the free will to choose one’s spouse. But he has seen both their parents being happy even after arranged relationships, so he did not despise that idea either. He was content in his current life, not at all in a hurry to get married. But he did not know how to assure Archie of his perfectly good mood. Thankfully, he did not have to. The door to the library opened revealing a beaming pink haired girl, close to their age. Jughead let a sigh of relief. Antionette Topaz lost her parents in war at a young age of six. Eldervair has always believed in equal opportunities for all genders. Women joining army was a usual occurrence. Topaz family was faithful servants of the king. With both her parents sacrificing their lives for the country, Forsythe Jones adopted her and he and his wife have brought her up as their own daughter. Jughead and Antionette shared a lovely relationship many real siblings would be envious to. Antionette was keen on joining army when she was of age. In last three years she has successfully become the leader of her own archers’ troop.

“Toni”, he greeted his sister with more enthusiasm than any other time.

Toni arched an eyebrow looking from one man to another. He already shared Archie’s obsession with his happiness in recent time with Toni. So, he only needed to give her a pleading look and she assessed the situation correctly.

“Are you excited, Archie?” she asked, perching herself on one end of the large mahogany table. Archie’s face flushed, matching his hair colour. He stuttered uncharacteristically, “I suppose, I…I am looking forward to it.”

“You should”, she commented nonchalantly. “I have news that the princess’s beauty is breath taking.”

“That is great news”, he quipped, impressed with his sister’s level of reach. “Arch, you have only one week to practice the breathing exercises to calm yourself.”

Archie swallowed thickly. Toni cast an amused look at his face and continued, “I hope you have not forgot you must consummate your relationship within first three days of marriage.” With that Archie left the library hurriedly, muttering something about a sparring match with Reggie. As soon as he was out of earshot, Jughead chastised his sister, “that was very inappropriate, Toni.”

“I was only saving you”, she argued.

He shoved her shoulder playfully, “My fearless saviour.”

* * *

Across the river, Veronica and Betty were excited to welcome the Blossoms. Polly, Jason, their baby boy and Jason’s sister Cheryl were coming to join the festivities. It was going to be a cheerful one month, Betty thought, surrounded by her dear ones. She greeted the threesome at the Castle gate and cradled her nephew in her arms. Dagwood Blossom had fiery red hair like his father and green eyes like his mother. She cooed at the adorable chubby cheeks and pudgy fingers. Soon, Cheryl’s carriage came to a halt behind Jason and Polly’s. Cheryl was a true warrior princess. Her family encouraged her in pursuing her dreams of leading the army rather than ruling the country alongside her brother. She was outspoken and often borderline rude. When Betty met her first time during her sister’s wedding, she was on the verge of tears at one of Cheryl’s comments about her dress. But over the last two years, she has come to understand the blossom princess. Underneath this complacent and rough exterior, she nurtured a heart that was fiercely loyal and full of passion. Cheryl engulfed both Betty and Veronica in a sincere embrace. The three girls, being close in their age, have grown quite fond of each other.

After an exuberant dinner with their families, the three women retreated to the Princess’s chamber. They planned to spend the night together and get prepared for tomorrow’s grand birthday soiree. Cheryl and Veronica kept speculating how the prince would look like and if there will be some fine gentlemen accompanying him, while Betty let her mind drift off in imaginations. She wondered how her life would be changed forever over next month. She was fortunate that King Fredrick proposed this courtship period to let them get to know each other before they tie the knot for their life. She does not have many happy relationships to look forward to. In Riverdale, it’s strict patriarchy. Wives are expected to obey their husbands and look after their husband’s happiness. She has heard that Eldervair has different etiquettes. There women are allowed to join army and do other work that is classified as masculine in her own country. She wondered if her future husband is going to be a liberal man.

* * *

Jughead stood in King’s office, mouth agape. He knew that Archie was going through some kind of guilt trip as he was the one getting married. In his naïve mind, that was probably a betrayal of their trust, a violation of their brotherhood. But he did not imagine, in even his scariest nightmares, that his friend would propose his name to accompany him in the month-long journey to Riverdale before the royal wedding. To say, he was not a people’s person, was putting it mildly. He hated interaction with other people. He was quite relaxed and jovial in his own small friends’ group, whom he has known since his birth. He was efficient in the battlefield, leading the troop of thousands. But in any elaborate social scenario, he was awkward and surly. He studied Archie’s hopeful face, King Fredrick’s concerned expression, his own father’s amusement and Toni’s eyes dancing in mirth.

Fred broke the silence, “Jug, you are Archie’s best friend. You two are brothers. In my opinion it is only appropriate that you accompany him for this journey. But only if you are willing to.”

He mumbled, “Cannot I accompany him for the journey and return here after that? Must I be there for a whole month? Who will guide my soldiers in my absence?”

“I will keep them occupied”, Toni jumped in unhelpfully. He glared at her.

FP spoke at last, “both of you shall go with Archie. Your father is still capable of training a troop, believe me.”

Jones siblings looked at their father, then at gleeful expression of Archie and lastly the relieved face of the king. An unspoken communication passed between them, and Jughead sighed, “Fine. I will start preparing for the journey.”

Archie was bristling with energy, “we must find a suitable bride for you while we are there.”

He quirked an eyebrow at his friend, bemused, “Please do not make me regret my decision.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So here is the second part of this one. I am getting confused with the timeline myself. 🤨 Can we call it medieval-ish?   
> Please let me know your feedback in comments.

Jughead insisted on a small ship instead of a grand fleet of watercrafts. They did not need to announce that the main three pillars of Eldervair army were away from the kingdom. Their boat did not have the royal emblem on the white flag. For any outsiders, it would look like a merchant vessel. It had bare minimum luxury arrangements inside. It was only a short journey and he was more inclined to make it safe for the prince than to make it luxurious. A messenger has already been dispatched to Riverdale kingdom with the details of their itinerary. Once they left the shore and the faces of their families and friends, who came to bid them farewell, started to move outside their range of vision, Jughead left the deck and went to the man managing the rudder. They had Fangs Fogarty as the helmsman of the small vessel. Fangs has been a long-time friend to both Jughead and Archie. He was the most efficient person to be in charge of a watercraft. He knew every distributary channel and tributaries and canals of Sweetwater River like the palm of his hand. He was an expert in navigation and the mechanics of the craft. They did not want an army to draw any attention to the prince’s journey but Jughead insisted on one other person from his troop, the expert swordsman, Sweet Pea, to accompany them. In case of an unfortunate accident, he wanted someone to be there to support his sister in ensuring the prince’s safety. He spent some time with Fangs and Sweet Pea before heading out to the upper deck where Archie was standing, leant on the wooden railing. He had a faraway look in his eyes which told Jughead that he was daydreaming about his betrothed. He was about to leave his friend to build castle in the air and find Toni to discuss their strategy to protect Archie when they finally reach the foreign land. His idea was to always have someone keeping close watch on the prince. Though Riverdale was a future ally, he did not want to depend on their security guards entirely. But Archie saw him before he could leave the deck and he called him back.

“What do you think, Jug?” he asked dreamily.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes to get rid of the tiredness that came with a sleep deprived night and early morning journey, “What do I think about what exactly?”

Archie looked at him like he has grown two heads, “About the princess. How does she look? Does she look like a goddess with raven hair and brown eyes or she would have golden locks and sea blue irises?”

“I’m most certain that you shall get your desire for knowledge satisfied in another six hours”, he replied dryly. He was never one to dream about a woman’s beauty and appearance. If he ever thinks about marriage and if he ever has a choice, he would like to spend his life with someone who shares his own passions of reading, writing and sculpture, who would understand his sarcastic views of life and appreciate him for who he is, not for his family name or his position in the royal army. But he did not divulge all these to his best friend. Archie is a person who does not have the capability to think very deep, he is not a philosopher, he is an admirer of only the beauty that can be seen in naked eyes, like many others. The prince’s demeanour did not change with his curt reply and he continued to look at the riverbank distantly as if he will be able complete the journey in less time by sheer willpower. Jughead looked at him for some time, lost in his own thoughts. The morning light illuminated Archie’s chiselled jaws and his robe was tight around his broad shoulders, highlighting his muscular frame. His dark brown eyes sparkled with a glint of honesty and goodness in them. His red hair aflame in morning sun. His boyish charm intensified by his nervousness and anticipation. The prince was handsome and Jughead knew his friend’s heart was made of gold. He only wanted the best for Archie. He wished for the princess to be a good woman who would understand his friend and rule alongside him when the time comes. 

* * *

Betty laid on her back with her eyes wide open. Veronica and Cheryl fell asleep little after midnight. But the princess could not tame the wild thoughts running in her mind. How much ever she disliked the queen’s strict rules, Alice was her mother. She knew her by heart. She knew all her mischiefs and antics and she admonished her for it but she was the one sleepless at nights when Betty had a fever. Tomorrow, her life will take a new turn. She will meet the man whom she is expected to share the rest of her life with. In a different kingdom. Among the members of a different royal family. The thought alone kept her awake in her bed. What if people there do not like her? What if her betrothed does not like her interests in political and creative matters? When will she be able to come back and see her parents again? How will she survive without Veronica in a new country? She left her bed and padded to the private open terrace attached to her chamber. She could see the river in distance, flowing smoothly like a ribbon of molten silver under the moonlight. The sweet fragrance from the flower garden filled the night air. A gust of chilly wind made her skin erupt in goosebumps. She wrapped her robe tighter around her body and looked at the other side of the river. There, somewhere, beyond the dark shores, her prince might be lying in his own bed thinking about her. The notion itself made heat bloom on her cheeks.

She did not know when her eyes drooped, she was woken up by her friends both of whom looked excited.

“The prince has started his journey from his kingdom”, Veronica squealed, clapping her hands in front of her face.

Cheryl was already arranging several outfits side by side to look at them and compare. She flipped her flaming red hair back and rolled her eyes affectionately, “Settle down Veronica. We are not allowed to meet them before the soiree.”

Betty looked from her one friend to another, then groggily muttered, “We have enough time. Why are you up so early?”

Cheryl scrunched her nose and regarded one baby blue gown before throwing it on the ground unceremoniously. Veronica got distracted by her antics for a moment but soon her eyes returned to Betty, “My dearest friend, today you must look perfect for the prince. So, we will prepare you for that.”

“Shall we need whole day for that?” she asked almost horrified.

“Of course,” Cheryl replied, rejecting another outfit as it joined the heap of other fabrics on the floor. “Happy Birthday, dear Betty.”

Veronica’s arms snaked behind Betty’s neck and the raven-haired girl brushed her lips against her hairline, “Happy Birthday, B. I love you.”

“I love you too, V”, her own hands winded around Veronica’s waist as she closed her eyes allowing the familiar musky scent of her best friend to calm her down.

“Alright”, Cheryl announced, breaking the two girls with her high pitch voice, “we have the perfect outfit for you.”

* * *

The river was soft, wending its way between the banks that are alive with springtime vivid green. In the blinding light of the sun that is almost over their head now, the water looked like a semi-molten mirror. The clear green water now shining brightly. Jughead stayed in his cabin, writing in his leather-bound journal. The ship has four neatly spacious temporary cabins set up with wooden canvas screens to partition them off. Fangs and Sweet Pea was sharing one in the stern, other three had their separate places in a corner of the hold. Although you do not need a cabin for a mere six hours journey, he insisted on this thinking about any unexpected incident that might delay their plan and they need to spend night in their ship. Fortunately, no such occurrence happened and they were now very close to their destination. There was a sound and the ship yawed to the left side. Jughead leapt up on his feet and rushed to the aft area as quickly as possible. Sweet Pea gave him a sheepish smile, “My apologies for a miscalculation of the depth of water.”

He noticed Fangs glaring at the sturdy soldier from the corners of his eyes and stifled his smile. He did not notice Toni hurrying behind him, clutching a book in her hand and gasping dramatically, “Good Lord Sweets! You nearly killed all of us.”

He knitted his brows in confusion at her theatrics. She is not a drama person generally. Toni answered his questioning gaze with the lift of her shoulders pointing to Archie who was now sitting on the floor, a hand on his chest, face painfully constricted.

She whispered, “he was daydreaming on the deck, when the craft rocked, he was thrown on floor and I suppose he suffered a concussion.” She ended thoughtfully, eyeing the redhead with mock worries clouding her face.

Jughead bopped his sister on her head lightly before making his way to Archie, “You alright there, man?”

Archie looked completely lost and panicked, “what was that?”

He controlled the laugh that was about to break into his face, “a little hitch in the path, nothing to be worried about.”

“Oh”, the redhead sighed, “I do not wish to be dead before I get married, you know.”

He could hear the sneering from Toni and Sweet Pea but paid no attention to them. He clapped his friend on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Arch. I vow to make sure that you are alive at least until you are a married man.”

***

The wind was in their favour. Soon, Fangs was slowing their movements and they were approaching near the private port of Cooper royal family. All of them were out in the deck now. Two people, staffs from the port of Riverdale Kingdom, rowed a small boat to assist Fangs in docking the ship. They climbed abroad and helped him with their knowledge of which shallower areas to avoid. Sweet Pea, Jughead and Toni helped the workers to unwind the mooring lines stored on the deck and pass them onto the shore workers. They watched as the workers ran around and tied them to the bollards on shore. Then they fastened these ropes tightly to secure the ship from all sides. It was a small vessel, so did not take much time before they could disembark from the ship and were greeted by the members from royal family. King Harold himself came to welcome the prince and his companions, accompanied by Queen Alice, their elder daughter and son in law. The king shook Archie’s hands, rest of the team bowed to the royal family. Jason and Polly’s warm smile and friendly behaviour compensated for the Queen’s cold greetings. Three carriages were there to take them to the Castle. After a bit of hesitation, Jughead urged Archie to have his separate carriage. It seemed only fair to have special treatment for the prince in a foreign country even though in their own kingdom there was no such discrimination. Toni and Jughead shared a carriage, followed by Fangs and Sweet Pea in another. They could read the mortified expression on Queen’s face and an uneasy tension in the air but did not understand what caused it. When the time came to usher them to their respective guest chambers in the Castle, Alice was the one who spoke, “I apologize for the inconveniences but our kingdom does not encourage the cohabitation of the servants with the royal blood. We can arrange for your servants to stay in servants’ quarters, that is in the North Wing of the Castle.”

They saw the blood drained from King Harold’s face and both Jason and Polly’s expression became extremely uncomfortable. The king regained his composure quickly and offered in a kind voice, “I am quite certain that we can arrange for all the guests to stay in the guest wing.”

“It is alright”, Jughead interjected. A bitter taste in his mouth and a frown clouding all his companion’s faces. “We shall stay in our ship. The dock is nearby only and our ship has enough space.”

“Oh no! No need for that”, Alice protested. “The rule is only for the servants. Not people from higher ranks.”

“We all are our kingdom’s servants. Some of us serve in the battle field while others serve in the naval crafts.” He pointed out sharply. “But I will appreciate if you allow us to have at least one person close to the prince for security. I will recommend Antionette to stay in the Castle and warrant the prince’s safety at all costs.”

He saw his friends’ hanging mouths and his sister’s eyes shooting daggers at him. He did not care as he proceeded to talk to the king, “I do not intend to upset you, your Majesty. I have full faith in the Riverdale Kingdom’s capability to keep our prince safe. We will be comfortable if you let one of us stay close to him though.”

“Of course,” the king’s voice almost croaked with embarrassment. “But we can arrange for all your companions in the guest wing, Lord…”

“It is Jughead. Thank you for your hospitality. But please be assured that we will be alright in the ship.”

Jason and Polly hung their heads low. Queen Alice pursed her lips in a thin line. Archie looked bewildered, Toni murderous, Fangs amused and Sweet Pea angry. Archie politely excused themselves and dragged Jughead by his shoulder to one corner, others followed.

“What are you doing, Jug?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Toni shall be here to look after you.”

“I don’t want to be here”, Toni intervened.

“Later”, Archie waved his hand dismissing the pink haired girl, continuing the heated argument with his friend, “I’m not thinking about myself. How will you guys survive in a ship for one whole month?”

“We survived worse, Arch, in the battlefields.”

“This is not a combat zone”, Archie’s exasperated argument was met with an annoyed huff from Sweet Pea, “It certainly looks like one.”

Jughead clasped his hands on his friend’s shoulder, “I apologize that I cannot stay where we all are not welcomed equally. It will be rude for you to refuse staying because it’s your wedding. And I’m really sorry for that.”

“Are you?” the redhead scoffed, irritated. But he understood Jughead’s decision. It was a small form of protest. He has known his friend long enough to recognize the familiar rebel peeking from under the shining badge of Knight. He has always been the one losing his sleep over bigger issues like equity for everyone in the kingdom or the decline in count of ladies from noble families joining the army.

Toni folded her arms over her chest and looked dejected, “I don’t wish to be here.”

“I am aware of that”, Jughead squeezed her arm. “One of us needs to be here to make sure that Archie is safe. I don’t wish to entirely depend on a foreign kingdom’s army for that job. Also, while you are here, you will be able to get to know the princess. That is always good.”

Toni made a face but fell silent. With all the matters resolved, he headed back to where the royal family was standing and bid his goodbye to them. He assured the king that they would come in time to attend the grand feast for the Princess’s birthday soiree. Holding his head high and without a backward glance he walked out of the Castle door with Fangs and Sweet Pea in tow.

***

Betty was peeking through the heavy curtains of the window in her chamber with her friends at her side. A runner came to announce the arrival of the prince and his companions at the shore. Her heart was thumping so loudly that she could hear it’s beats in her ears. Her curiosity sky high. Her anticipations making her feeling dizzy. Veronica giggled seeing her so flustered, “Oh B! you are blushing.”

The procession of carriages arrived shortly afterwards. The prince descended from the first one, followed by three young men and one young lady. A lady being sent with four men to a foreign country was unthinkable in Riverdale. She assumed the lady must be a part of their army as Eldervair women were free to join the force. They could not see their faces but Betty noticed the distinguishable red hair on the prince’s head and unruly jet-black hair on the tall gentleman’s head who followed closely behind the prince. The lady had pink streaks in her hair and other two men had brown hairs with crew cut. For some inexplicable reason, her eyes followed the raven-haired man who held himself high and moved swiftly with confidence. She could see him casting alert glances around them. They all entered the Castle. Cheryl and Veronica started hypothesising about the prince’s acquaintances, who they could be. Betty found herself zoned out from the conversation as she continued leaning against the window. A while later, she lazily looked downwards again, not sure what she expected to see but she saw the man, whom her eyes could not stop following earlier, coming back on the Castle grounds with other two. She sat straighter, her interest piqued, all three of them marched out of the palace gate where three horses were waiting for them apparently. They mounted on their horses and rode back towards the dock. Her mind started racing. What could the reason for them to go back? Is Eldervair under attack in this short time so they need to join back the army? Her friends did not notice any of these. They were still occupied chattering in their own little world. Thankfully she did not have to wait longer for any explanation as her ladies’ maid, Geraldine entered the room with an expression that only meant juicy gossips.

Her heart clenched at her mother’s arrogant remarks and then it was suddenly full as Geraldine animatedly described Jughead’s reaction. They listened to the elder woman with rapt attention, both captivated by her story telling and impressed by the incident.

“Huh! What kind of name is Jughead?” Cheryl commented after the story was finished.

“The prince told that he was his best friend and the youngest knight in their kingdom”, Geraldine remembered. “He positively looked like one. All commanding and sophisticated at the same time.”

Veronica leaned back on a soft pillow and smiled playfully, “Are not you a little older for a gentleman of his age?”

The woman flushed and muttered something under her breath before hastily leaving their chamber. Cheryl and Veronica broke into hysterics together. Betty could not join their laughter as her mind drifted to the stranger who had midnight black hair and a righteous character.

***

Cheryl picked out an emerald green heavily embroidered gown for the princess. She reasoned that the dress would highlight Betty’s eyes. It was an uncommon colour for her. Her mother always asserted that the dark colours were not for decent ladies. Her closet was mostly full of pastel pink and baby blue outfits. But when she put on the dress and Veronica tied her hair in an elegant bun, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different and grown up. Not the pretty princess, but a gorgeous woman, a future queen. Her gold and diamond jewellery complemented her porcelain skin. A touch of kohl in her eyes and few strokes of blush on her face made her feel beautiful. She wanted to look unrivalled tonight, make an unforgettable first impression. Her heart was jumping with the thrill of meeting new people. As she started for the grand hall where the feast will be held, flanked by her two best friends, followed by their maids, she realized that she forgot everything about the prince and was only thinking about meeting the guest who stood for his people and declined royal hospitality.

The hefty ornated wooden door was held open by the guards who bowed respectfully to the princess. Her eyes scanned the room in search of a mop of black hair. Veronica nudged her in the ribs. Her father approached them, kissed her temple and held his arm out for her to hold. He guided her to the redhead prince. Her friends trailed behind, not wanting to interrupt their first meeting, but trying to be close enough to eavesdrop. Her heart stopped when she saw the prince talking to a man, tall and lean, head full of untamed ebony black hair. She saw his back muscles prominent through his festive robe, not bulky or heavily muscular but well built nonetheless. Heat rushed to her cheeks, she tried to concentrate on the comfort of her father’s arm and trained her gaze on the floor. The walk was over too soon.

“Prince Archibald”, her father addressed the redhead. She forcefully looked up, berating herself for being this much nervous. Her gaze landed on the kind face of the prince for a moment before his friend turned around. She died. She drowned in the stormy ocean blue of his eyes and she lost herself in his striking features that reflected the sharpness of his bravery and honesty equally with the softness of his compassion. Her lips would not form any words, her eyes would not leave his face and her breathing would not stabilize.

* * *

“God bless the king for at least providing us with horses and good food”, Fangs mused once they were settled back in their ship and consumed the delicious food the king has sent over with a few staffs from Castle kitchen. Jughead cannot argue with him. After the journey and the drama at the castle, he needed food. His fury over the queen’s words was still not fully calmed. He could understand her inhibitions though. He has travelled a lot as a young adult because he wanted to experience a life outside the boundaries of his kingdom. He sailed for weeks in the sea, survived the night in some remote island, met people from different culture, did odd jobs to learn about the social customs. He has been to countries where people are amicable and liberal. He has been to places where people are rough and distrustful, they do not welcome a stranger into their land with open arms. And now he is in a land where people are treated differently based on their social ranks. It’s all parts of different cultures and traditions. Generally, he would have made peace with it as a new experience. But the queen has insulted his two close friends. That was where he was having difficulties to forget the incident. He sat on the deck watching the sky changing colours and the river with translucent water gushing over the colourful smooth edged stones. The river flowed, seemingly endless, tireless and graceful, swirled its way, bent at places and disappeared on the horizon. He cast his glance at the opposite bank, a few scattered bushes, tall grass, heron waiting like a living statue, poised on one leg, patient as the earth and the sky. His eyes moved to the floating clouds overhead, they looked like white fluffy pillows moving idly without any destination in mind. His legs shifted in their own accord and he retrieved a relatively bigger piece of white stone from the riverbank. He is a naturally talented sculptor. Sculpting has helped him to get through some dark times. Times like when his sister, Jellybean, died in his arms while both his parents were fighting for the country. Times like when he lost his close acquaintance and second chief in command Joaquin in the battlefield. His hands made their practiced moves with hammer and chisel. When his friends came to get him for the feast, he was examining his handiwork, an impeccable miniature of the Riverdale Kingdom castle outline.

He grimaced at the sight of the Castle. Sweet Pea also grumbled something inaudible. Fangs was the only one unperturbed by the morning’s events. Two young stable hands helped them dismount from their horses and took the horses to take care of them. He straightened his robes and looked around carefully before ambling inside. The grand hall has been decorated with elegance and vibrant colours. He did not know that a ball was also arranged so that the prince and princess can have their first dance together. Archie embraced him tightly as if he was lost without him. He spotted Toni in a simple maroon gown talking to Polly. King Harold welcomed them heartily. They all talked for some time before Sweet Pea was distracted by a pretty brunette and followed her and Fangs went to scan the crowd for any suitable gentleman, he might be interested in. Jughead wished his friends good luck. The king excused himself when he thought he saw princess Elizabeth entering the premises. Archie was speaking energetically about the incident where he saw a castle staff playing new kind of music instrument, but the man was so scared and overwhelmed when Archie tried to approach him that he could not even get the name of the instrument, let alone how to play it.

“Don’t worry about it. You will be here for one month. I am sure you will make friends with enough musicians to learn it all.” He noted and saw Archie’s eyes widen. He furrowed his brows in confusion at the completely enchanted look on his friend’s face. Just then, the king’s voice announced his arrival, probably with the princess. He spun around to greet their future queen and froze. He has never seen a woman so beautiful. Her golden hair was clasped on the top in a bun and few loose curls hanging around her face framed it perfectly. The light from overhead chandelier created the effect of a halo behind her head. Her face was adorable with innocence, her eyes meadow green casting the calming effect of home on him, her naturally bee-stung lips slightly parted, her porcelain skin exposed on her swan like neckline, radiating against the bright green gown she was wearing. She was an ethereal beauty walking on earth. He often prided himself for not being the one falling for women’s appearance. And he has met enough beautiful women on his journey around the world. They never had any effect on him. But tonight, his mind raced, his breath hitched and his brain went completely blank by the sight of the graceful woman in front of him. Their eyes met, the cerulean blue with forest green and he felt the time slowing, the universe simply stopped moving around them. Every ray of light, every sound of laughter surrounding them, faded into oblivion as their gazes kept locked into each other’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is still reading this, comments/kudos are always appreciated folks. 🙂🙂

Someone cleared their throat. Jughead was suddenly hyper aware that he stopped breathing. His face flushed with embarrassment and mortification over the fact that he was shamelessly staring at their future queen, his best friend’s betrothed, Riverdale Kingdom’s princess. He hastily bowed his head to greet her. He could see the deep pink colour tainting her cheeks, spread through her neck and was overwhelmed with chagrin for making her uncomfortable. Princess Elizabeth acknowledged him with a slight lowering of her head. She seemed breathless. That was a common occurrence in women when they looked at Archie’s handsome features. He glanced back at Archie. He looked quite oblivious to the last few moments. He still had the same bewitched look in his eyes, his gaze fixed in the princess’s direction. Two more women, one of whom Jughead realized as the Blossom Princess from her unnatural similarity with Jason Blossom, were trailing behind the princess. He tipped his head in a gesture to greet them, both nodded at him, the brunette with a soft smile, the redhead with a twitch of her lips. He let out a sigh before excusing himself to clear his head.

He was relieved to see Toni already approaching him. He needed something to distract himself from the earlier situation. They stepped aside near a corner from where they could watch the entire hall and all the guests.

“Is everything alright?” he asked her.

She stared at the queen for some time. Queen Alice was greeting everyone with plastic smile. She was sporting an expensive gown, highly embellished with small precious stones and gold thread works. Her crown was sitting atop her head, showing off the sparkling diamonds.

“I do not think the queen is pleased with this arrangement”, Toni told him thoughtfully.

His brows knitted in puzzlement, “The prearrangement of the ball?”

“No”, she shook her head lightly, “she is opposed to the idea of this marriage.”

“Do we know a reason for that?”

“I am almost certain that she does not consider the Kingdom of Eldervair worthy enough to be in marital relationships with her own kingdom.”

Anger flared in his chest. He did not like the queen’s coldness and insult towards his friends earlier. But now realizing that the distaste ran deeper than that made his fists clench. Sensing his anger, his sister put a hand on his arm, “That does not matter though. The wedding is in four weeks. Nothing is going to be wrong.”

He sure hoped so. The feeling of being watched made his eyes roam around the hall discreetly before it landed on a pair of green eyes, twinkling in the light, tender with some emotion that he could not read. He felt his whole body becoming hot and tore his gaze away from hers.

“Anyone caught your attention?” Toni asked in a playful tone. He picked up a glass of maple wine from the wide array of drinks and studied it carefully, ignoring her. She did not push it but broached a different topic, “The princess has two close friends. Veronica Lodge and the Blossom Princess. Lady Veronica is the daughter of Lord Hiram Lodge, the richest businessman in Riverdale.”

“But he does not have any malicious intentions to try and kill Archie, right?”

“I shall say so”, she replied. He took a sip of his drink and observed more people coming in through the huge oak door. Everyone was wearing their best dresses, ladies from high society with velvety gowns and glittering jewellery. Their hair tied in intricate styles. Their lifeless smiles dazzling on their painted lips as they clutched to the arms of their men. Men were proudly showing off their silk cloaks and fur jackets. Shiny gold and silver chains and crosses, golden and jewelled belts, strings of amber and other beads adorned the collar of their tunic, waist, or border. Everything was classy and gorgeous yet somehow the liveliness was missing. The women wandered like porcelain dolls. The men stood straight like marble statues.

The banquet started with footmen setting up the long table on the dais for royal family members and the noblemen. Everyone took their designated seats with the King in the middle with the queen and Archie on his both sides. Jughead was placed between two elderly dukes whom he immediately found the most boring persons. The princess was seated beside the Prince of Eldervair. He was thankful that they were all sitting next to each other, facing the grand hall instead of across from each other. This way he did not have to endure the sight of the princess’s golden hair and bright smiles throughout their meal. He was not happy with Fangs and Sweet Pea sitting on a trestle table that was clearly not meant for high birth. But he kept his protests to himself not intending to ruin one of the most important evenings of Archie’s life. He hoped that his friend was trying to get to know the princess and they were enjoying their time. From childhood, till today, he has never wished to trade places with his best friend. He never wanted to rule a country. He was a reclusive person. Even leading his men in the army for months exhausted him and he would isolate himself from the rest of the world as soon as they would return from battlefield. He hated the attention and political obligations a prince had to fulfil. But today, his mind would not stop conjuring images of the princess speaking softly to him, touching his wrist with her delicate fingers, pressing her petal soft lips on his cheek. He had to forcefully snap himself out of the trance. He is not the person she would share her life with.

Not soon after the feast ended, the tables were cleared and musicians occupied the hall. The air filled with sounds of vielle, harp, flute and shawm. Slow music started playing and the couples moved to dance floor, swaying in each other’s arms. He observed them. They looked stiff, like they were dancing for the custom maintaining all protocols, not for their mind’s delight. Toni snickered from beside him, “Do you wish to show them how it is done?”

He grinned. Eldervair holds regular dance and music contests and people perform with their passion. Jughead and Toni won almost all dance competitions they participated in. He held his sister’s hand, people made space for them as their bodies moved swiftly with practiced steps. They felt the music to their bones, allowing themselves to forget the fact that they were standing in the middle of a royal court. They closed their eyes and imagined being in the countryside, he spun her with the twirl of their joined fingers. The tune picked up tempo, they twisted and turned, clapped and whirled around each other keeping up with the fast pace of music. They finished with an elegant bow towards the applauding audience as the music reached to an end. They could see the awe in most of the faces, a few disapproving expressions were there. They ignored them. When he moved towards the buttery for another drink, the duke who was seated beside him during grand feast, approached him with a forced smile on his face and an attractive lady on his arms. He introduced the lady to Jughead as his daughter, Etheleine Muggs. He greeted the woman with a kiss on the back of her hand, “Lady Etheleine. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Lord Jones”, the lady said with bated breath. The duke excused himself claiming he remembered something he needed to discuss with the king urgently. Lady Etheleine shuffled closer and batted her eyelashes at him, “Your dance was amazing.”

He simply said, “Thank you.”

“Do you wish to move to a quieter place?” she asked in a low sultry voice. His sixth sense was alarmed. He was not in any mood to stand among so many people. But it did not feel right to be alone with the lady and he also needed to keep close watch on Archie. The hall was packed with people. He cannot trust all people in a foreign country.

“There is a back garden, it is beautiful”, Lady Etheleine informed him. He shook his head, forcing a polite smile, “I apologize. But I must not leave the Prince’s side tonight.”

Her smile faded. She nodded wistfully, “I understand. Some other time, maybe?”

“It would be my honour”, he replied respectfully.

* * *

Betty could not avert her gaze as his lithe body moved with grace and fluidity. He held Lady Antionette’s waist and hoisted her up in the air. She did her own elegant moves mid air before they both resumed their pace on firm ground again. She found it magical the way their bodies spoke to the tunes of music. When they finished, her eyes were brimming with tears. She was seated beside her betrothed during the feast. They did not speak much. He asked a few trite questions about the life inside the castle. She replied half-heartedly. He did not seem very interested either. The entire time her mind was occupied with the image of Jughead’s cerulean blue eyes, how she felt the connection spark as their eyes locked. She was not a jealous person. She was always grateful for her life. But at the dance floor when his slender fingers held tight at Lady Antionette’s waist and twirled her with the music, she was wishing to be in her place, feel his hard chest and strong hands playing with her body. It was a shameful wish. Her future husband was right beside her. She swayed in his arms, her mind full with figments of imagination where the arms wrapping around her belonged to a raven-haired man with ocean blue eyes.

Soon, the presence of ladies from noble families demanded her attention. Her mother made her exchange pleasantries and engage in polite conversation with all of them. She was fatigued with the brazen bragging of the nobility. The ladies trying to belittle each other behind their back. After a while she pardoned herself to go to the back garden, to enjoy the quiet for a bit.

Her heart plummeted in her chest as soon as she set foot on the gravelly path between flowerbeds. She could see a man standing near the artificial lake in the corner of the garden. His jet-black hair ruffled in the night breeze, hands joined on his back, spine upright. It was a full moon night. The shiny beams brilliant against a dark sky, showering the garden in milky white glow. Soft, ivory light shimmered across the dark waters of the lake making it look like a quilt of molten silver. She was extra careful not to make any noise as she approached him. But he still heard her. Maybe it was years of practice as a soldier. He spun on his heels as gravels crunched softly under her feet. The moonlight spilled onto his face, chest and shoulders, illuminating his sharp jawline and toned muscles under his cloak. They looked into each other’s eyes like they saw into each other’s souls. At that moment, she knew that in all the world there was not another man like him, not for her. They were two halves of the same soul waiting to be united.

“Princess Elizabeth”, he broke their eye contact and lowered his head. His deep timbre sending shivers through her body.

“Lord Jones”, she greeted, feeling her throat constricted.

He chuckled at the addressal, “I am afraid that would be my father. I am Jughead.”

“Jughead”, she breathed. The name fell from her lips like a prayer. He swallowed visibly and ran his tongue over his lips. Her eyes trained on the movement, wishing nothing more than to catch them in between her teeth.

“You are a very skilled dancer.” She told him. Her voice barely a whisper, fearing to break the moment if she speaks loud enough. The end of his lips tugged into a smile. His smile was beautiful like him. It was kind and charming.

“I must not take the whole credit for the dance.”

“Yes”, she corrected herself quickly. “Lady Antionette was marvellous.”

“Ah. I meant more like the tutors who gave us our dance lessons as children. But I suppose she deserves a bit of a credit too.” She noticed how his smile changed to an affectionate one with the mention of Lady Antionette. She felt a tug at her heart.

“Is it customary in your kingdom? Dance lessons?”

“You could say that. Yes,” he nodded thoughtfully.

“And Lady Antionette has been your…”, she trailed off, not sure how to ask about their relationship without appearing intrusive. But he made it easier, “dance partner? Yes, she has been my dance partner for all contests. For all her warrior qualities, my sister is oddly interested in dance moves.”

“Sister?” she could not hide the hint of surprise in her voice.

He looked amused, “Yes. Lady Antionette is my sister. My parents adopted her when she was little.” He did not elaborate on the circumstances and she did not pry. They stood in silence for few moments before he asked, “what are the lessons you have here?”

“Apart from traditional education, embroidery, wax crafting and cooking lessons for ladies. Also dance, singing and painting.” She sighed.

“No horse riding? Fencing or archery?” he asked, astonished.

She smiled ruefully, “No. Those are considered as men’s work.”

“Then how do you plan to defend yourself if the enemy’s army attack the castle?” he did not sound judgemental, rather curious.

“Oh, we wait and pray the men come and save us.” The bitterness in her voice was evident. He looked sympathetic. She leaned a little closer and spoke in a lower voice, “My father has taught me to fight with daggers and knives, a fact still unknown to my mother. I like it.”

His eyes twinkled, “You will be able to learn sword fighting and any other combat technique you wish, in Eldervair.”

“Thank you”, she beamed at him. “Do you like fighting for your country?”

“It is my honour to have a chance to protect my land”, he replied.

“But what do you like to do?” she could not stop asking further and immediately felt apologetic. “Pardon me for asking personal questions. You are at liberty not to answer that.”

“It is alright, Princess”, he smiled tenderly. “I like sculpting and reading.”

“I like reading too”, her smile got bigger. “I also like painting. My mother disapproves of my reading. She thinks women should engage themselves more in ladylike work.”

She did not know why she divulged this information to him. She just met him but it felt like she has known him from another lifetime. 

“Will you show me your sculpture?” her question caught him off-guard. He regained his composure quickly and rubbed his neck in a nervous gesture, “I am not very good, not a professional.”

He dug his hand inside his coat pocket to fish out a small statue of their castle, carved in a stone, white stone gleaming brightly under moonlight. Her mouth fell open as she absorbed the intricacies of his work. It was flawless. Their fingers brushed when he gave it to her. Her skin tingled from the touch. Comfortable quietness engulfed them as they stood there, enjoying the serenity, rustle of leaves, concert of cicadas, faint sound of music spilling from the grand hall.

“I shall go back”, she cleared her throat trying to swallow the lump there. He nodded in agreement. But when she extended her palm to give the sculpture back, he shook his head, “You can have it in your possession, if you wish to.”

“You cannot give me this,” her eyes widened.

“Yes, it is mine to give whom I will”, his smile was something warm and saddened at the same time. Suddenly, she felt her eyes sting with plethora of emotions. She could not say any word lest her voice chokes, she could not meet his eyes lest her tears fall. After a few more beats, she tucked the stone sculpture under her robes and slowly walked backwards, trying to take in every detail of his features in her memory, knowing it is the medication she needs to survive for who knows how long. Just before turning on her heels, she whispered, “when shall I see you again?”

Something crossed his expression, she could not discern what, then he laughed lightly, “whensoever our fates decide.”

***

Her eyes were the hue of the new spring growth, bright and soft all at once. He was lost in them when she asked, “when shall I see you again?”

He forgot the accord between the kingdoms, he forgot his best friend’s engagement, he forgot everything else except her eyes, the bright green light to his home. 

“whensoever our fates decide”, words escaped his mouth before he could even fully comprehend them. The princess smiled and disappeared behind the door that led to the main hallways. He stood there, rooted to his spot. He was not sure what was happening to him. He came out to the garden in hope to distance himself from her thoughts. His fate had some other plans. The more he knew her, the more he was fascinated with her. He saw right through her, her passions and her sorrows and he longed to learn more. Her soft smile, her glinting eyes, her melodious voice, her passion for art – every little detail enthralled him. His soul craved for her. The time spent with her showered him with enormous calm and left him with a burning desire. When their eyes locked, he could see the galaxies. But he knew that he could not do this. He could not fall for a princess who is arranged to get married to his best friend. This is not a love story that would end in merriment and celebration. This would end in tears and war. So, he needed to control himself. He vowed to confine himself inside his cabin for next three weeks, till their families arrive to attend the wedding. He would be okay if his parents, King Fredrick and Queen Mary all are around. By that time, the princess would also get over this puerile attraction, if it could be described as that. He knows Archie would make her happy and she is the worthiest queen to rule Eldervair alongside Archie.

***

She retired to her bed chamber early, giving excuse of a headache. Geraldine already prepared some herbal salve to be applied on her forehead to soothe her pain. Problem was, the ache was not in her head, it was in her heart. It felt full to the brim and empty as a barren land, all at the same time. She has always been a giver, warm and loving. Even as a child she never cried, seeking to make others happy. Often people sought her in times of trouble and she gave all she had - her whole heart and poured love upon them. She was the spark of light for all people close to her, even for them who she did not know. She was kind to all in their kingdom. But today, for the first time in life, she wanted to act selfish. She wanted to break her father’s promise to the king of Eldervair. She wanted to be with the man whom she already gave her heart to. For the first time ever, she could see every day of her future with him and she yearned for it. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms and wake up beside him each morning for the rest of her life. Her whole world changed within a day. Yesterday a small part of her was apprehensive about the impending marriage with a stranger but the bigger part was quiet and prepared to fulfil her duties. Today, her heart was stolen by another stranger and she cannot even imagine to be touched by any other man now. Prince Archibald was kind and good looking. He was probably thoughtful and wise too. But she could not bring herself to think about him. Her heart, her soul, every fiber in her body has become someone else’s. She has never experienced something like this before. Something so powerful, such a joy that would bloom warmth in her chest and such strong fear of loss that would rip apart her heart. She realized that she never lived a moment before meeting him. She could not explain it to herself but she was brave enough to admit that she has fallen for him and there was no turning back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is here. Hope you like it. Kudos/comments are always appreciated, folks.

_It is dark. And quiet. The only sound is coming from the lapping of water on the rocks. The path is faded into the blackness of woods. His feet follow a narrow strip of naked earth among the piles of root and leaf. The air is cool on his skin. The thickly packed trees loom high above. It is full moon tonight, but the moonbeams could not infiltrate the dense canopy overhead. The narrow path, which is made uneven by the knotted roots that crossed it, forked at intervals. There is no map to follow, but even if there was, the perpetual dark would prevent him from using it. No sign of life to be found anywhere. But he was still walking as if possessed by some otherworldly strength. He was following the sound of water. He stumbled over the roots, scampered through the tall trees and finally he made it to the clearing. He could see the river flowing, gleaming under the moonlight. There, on the edge of the water, sitting on a large rock, was the figure for whom he crossed the woods, for whom he travelled the world and sailed across oceans. She turned to look at him. Her eyes green, sparkling through the dark night, the colour of the forest after a spell of rain, the colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened. Her golden hair draped down delicately curling along the ends, framing her pale face. She beamed a soft dimpled smile. She looked like a fairy waiting with her wings folded under her dress. A loud noise, and she would disappear into the starry night._

He woke up, gasping. His body was drenched in sweat. It took a minute for him to understand where he was, in his cabin on the ship. The sky outside has just begun to turn pink. He laid there, eyes open, trying to catch his breath. He reasoned that was a meaningless dream. Meaningless morning dream because he spent some time with the princess last evening. He needs to get over it. The connection he felt with her was scary. Not only because their feelings were doomed to die and they were destined to lose each other in the grand scheme of things. But because he never felt it before with anyone else. He was a lone wolf, content in his own space, alone. He liked to observe people and their lives from a distance. But the moment he gazed into her eyes, he knew that there was something else. Some long lost connection sparked back to life, as if the whole universe collapsed into one tiny speck and exploded at the speed of light.

Fangs’ head poked into his room, “do you intend to go to the castle today?”

He had no intention of leaving his cabin for coming days, let alone going into the belly of the beast. He frowned, “No. Why do you ask?”

His friend looked amused, “I thought the reason for you being here was to protect the prince. How do you hope to achieve that from your cabin?”

He grunted and burrowed his face deeper into the soft fabric of his bedspread. Fangs laughed lightly at his antics. How could he forget his duties towards Archie? Archie was not only the prince, he was his oldest friend. A friend who had always been by his side. He had to do this for Archie. As he got prepared for the day, he mulled over the possibility of a face to face encounter with the princess. It was unlikely. The castle was big enough and he was quite certain from the Queen’s behaviour that Archie and Toni would be strictly in the guest wing. A part of his mind desperately wanted to see her, at least a glimpse of her. The other part, the rational one, kept cautioning him that he was playing with fire. It will ultimately destroy both of them, and many more.

* * *

Archie looked gleeful at the sight of his face and he could not help but feel immensely guilty for the inappropriate morning dream he had. There were two knights stationed outside Archie’s chamber. He dismissed them and sent them to look for Toni. Two friends settled near the fireplace. The wooden shelf was holding few interesting books. Jughead was sure that Archie did not touch them. He picked one up and started thumbing through it while Archie spoke about last night, the grandeur of the arrangements, the music and dance. He listened only half-attentive but he vaguely noted that the redhead never once mentioned his betrothed. The book was really intriguing, depicting the history of Riverdale. A part his mind was there, another part was slowly wandering towards the moonlit back garden and a heartfelt conversation with the most beautiful woman of the world. His reverie broke with Toni’s voice announcing their arrival.

“Behold gentlemen. Princess Elizabeth, Lady Veronica and Princess Cheryl are stepping in.” she declared dramatically. Archie sat straighter with a fond laugh and excitement in his eyes. But Jughead froze on spot. This was the very situation he wanted to evade. He had no idea why his sister would bring the ladies with her. This was not a normal custom of Riverdale; he could tell that from the Queen’s reservation about the courtship when it was proposed by King Fredrick. Before he had a chance to dwell on that fact some more, Toni entered the chamber followed by the three ladies. Veronica and Cheryl both were holding arms with the princess, smiling gorgeously. The redheaded princess addressed Jughead directly, “We have not had the opportunity to be formally introduced. I believe you are dear Antionette’s brother?”

He could see a faint pink blush appearing on Toni’s cheeks. His eyes narrowed involuntarily, trying to comprehend what was going on. But Archie piped in, “And my best friend. Ladies, I present to you Jughead Jones.”

He rolled his eyes and took Cheryl and Veronica’s extended hands to brush his lips on their knuckles, one by one, “It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Cheryl. Lady Veronica.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all ours”, the raven-haired woman chirped. The ladies took their seats on velvet cushion covered wooden chairs. Princess Elizabeth did not say any word, she was almost hiding in the shadows of her acquaintances but he could feel her big eyes on him. He maintained his stoic expression and avoided any eye contact with her.

* * *

She was surprised that nobody heard the loud thumping of her heart as one of the castle knights called Lady Antionette informing her about Jughead’s arrival. She was sitting on the terrace with her friends and Toni. Veronica styling her golden hair into braids with silk ribbons while Cheryl and Toni exchanged their life stories. Betty found it fascinating how the two women having different personalities became close in one night. And then she thought about her own heart, how it was now beating with someone’s name in it. Toni was taking her leave from the ladies when Cheryl proposed they all should go and meet the famous Jughead Jones properly. He has caused quite an uproar with his decision of declining royal guesthouse comfort after all. Ladies from respectable families meeting men who are not relatives, without the presence of a chaperone, was socially condemnable in Riverdale. Cheryl never cared for the social norms and Betty would never be the one to complain.

He kept his eyes firmly on anyone and anything other than Betty. She understood what he was trying to do. Because, she tried to do the same when she first saw him, walking into the castle with his head high and movements swift or when their eyes first locked and the world stopped for her. She tried her best to ignore the feeling, to engage herself in a conversation with her betrothed instead. But it was a futile attempt to ignore something this strong. The conversation flowed easily. She did not pay much attention to it. Veronica animatedly described their spring festival tradition. A carnival is held in the biggest ground of Riverdale. People setup stalls for garments and sweets in half of the ground. Horse racing takes place in the other half. A rowing competition is held in Sweetwater river next afternoon. And the two-day celebration ends with fireworks. It was due in another two weeks. Archie very enthusiastically suggested that they should all attend the festivities. Betty refrained from mentioning that women from elite society are not allowed in the fairground. They have their own watercraft carrying the ladies through the river watching the rowing contest from behind heavy lace curtains. Maybe this year it was going to change, she thought. But Veronica already changed the topic and was now expressing interest in taking the guests to a tour of the kingdom capital, at least the castle and surrounding areas. Everybody looked eager about the idea, except Jughead.

“I apologize beforehand, I shall not be able to accompany you.”

“Do you care to state the reason?” Toni squinted at her brother.

Archie added, “you are supposed to keep me safe, Jug.”

“I am aware”, he murmured. “I simply did not expect you to be wandering into the city.”

“Now you are aware of the new arrangement. We all must go and explore”, Archie exclaimed.

At last, he drew his sapphire blue eyes up from where they were fixed on the floor and immediately Betty felt breathless with the swirling emotion held in their depths. His eyes sparkled like storm clouds right before lightning hit, under his fluttering long lashes. His gaze then shifted towards Archie who was ignorant to their little exchange.

“Very well. When do you wish to make this visit?” he asked.

Archie seemed to think over it but Veronica chimed in, “how do you feel about next week?”

* * *

There was a market inside castle walls. One big enough to cater all the daily needs for the castle residents. It was lined with stalls of fruit and vegetable vendors, florists and garment suppliers. The narrow path between the lines of shops was of gritty stone and the air was perfumed with produce. Betty drank in the colours, aromas and the atmosphere like the elixir of life. She was never allowed to come here even with her ladies’ maids. Her movements were supposed to be limited between her bedchamber, garden and the hallways. Though her father never imposed any such restrictions on either of his daughters, Queen Alice was obdurate in ensuring that her daughters grow up to be worthy of the noble society and do not mingle with common people or set foot in an open place accessible to public. Today’s venture was planned in spite of Alice’s disapproval. There were armed guards with them who made sure to maintain a considerable space between the crowd and the group and their ladies’ maids trailed behind them. But being in the open, seeing the peasants and small merchants of her country up close, was something alluring to Betty. Cheryl and Toni were walking behind her, arm in arm, Toni pointing out the similarities and differences between Eldervair and Riverdale and Cheryl listening to her intently. Veronica was holding Betty’s arm and chattering about each shop and products to Archie and Jughead who were following the guards. The guards led the way. Every now and then they would ask something specific about a vegetable or flower and the raven-haired girl would fill them up enthusiastically. Betty thought Veronica quite liked the guests. Being the daughter of a businessman, Veronica had knowledge about different produces of their kingdom. Both the gentlemen seemed interested in them. She stole quick glances at Jughead whenever the circumstances permitted. She could see his side profile, absorbing everything around, observing the milling throng as they haggled over the price of the exotic fruits and other imported merchandise. The nose tingling aroma of spices mixed with the sweet smell of flowers filled the air as they were passing by a row of shops and Archie stalled. Everyone stopped instinctively.

“This flower”, he breathed in. “What is this called?”

He was already striding towards the flower shop. A little girl was helping the old man managing the shop. Archie pointed to a particular flower, it had deep-purple petals and it looked like emitting golden glow. The man tried to stand up hurriedly seeing the princess and other high rank people. But his body shook violently and Betty reacted out of her instinct, gripped his arms to steady him. The guards from the back rushed over and pushed the old man roughly away from the princess. The fire in her ignited.

“Do not harass him.” She instructed the guards in a stern voice. They stepped back.

“I apologize for their behaviour, Sir.” She spoke to the shop owner who looked way too overwhelmed to answer her.

“This is Amaranth”, the little girl replied to Archie, holding a single flower out for him to take. He accepted the flower with a smile. But Toni frowned slightly, “We have Amaranth in our country. That looks quite different.”

“There are several varieties of the same plant. This one needs special treatment for growing. In the entire Riverdale country and surrounding, only my father is able to grow it in our garden.” The little girl replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

“This is beautiful”, Jughead’s deep voice boomed from behind Betty. “How much is this?”

Before the girl could speak, the guards intervened, “You do not need to pay anything, My Lord. This is all royal property.”

Archie and Jughead exchanged an unimpressed look. Toni furrowed her brows. Cheryl and Veronica kept quiet. But Betty was so ashamed of her own kingdom’s treatment towards the working class people, she could not help but protest, “We must pay them the price for the flowers.”

“Oh no Princess. This is quite alright. The king is our owner. This is all his possessions.” The old man said.

“I insist, please”, she pleaded.

When they left the shop, Jughead whispered something to Archie and let them all walk forward. She felt curious to know why he did not come with them. She stopped at a garment shop few feet away under the pretence of being interested in a fabric and glanced backwards while others were not looking at her. She saw him crouching down in front of the little girl who now had a wide grin on her face and the old man was wiping his eyes. Jughead tucked a single white lotus under his robes and waved them goodbye before joining back others. 

***

She looked like an angel in white flowy gown. Her golden hair tied in neat plaits and braids and her pale skin slightly reddened under the sun. When the guards harassed an old florist without any apparent reason, he saw the flash of anger in her emerald eyes. Her voice carried the same amount of passion, kindness and authority an ideal queen should have. He watched how every stall owner was captivated with her presence, they showed their reverence to her, they displayed their love for her in form of little presents which she only reluctantly accepted, afraid to cause a dent in their business. The white lotus in the flower shop represented the purity of heart and the angelic beauty she had. He could not resist buying it. The flower shop girl reminded him of Jellybean, though he lost her when she was only three, he could see how she would have grown into a clever and cheerful girl like this little one. As he joined back others, he could feel Betty’s eyes on him, wider with inquisitiveness. As expected, she was at his side at the next shop. Everyone else was captivated with colourful stones and jewels the shop displayed. He was examining an oval shaped white stone, imagining to carve it with his chisel and hammer to form the beautiful face he has grown so fond of over last few days. She sauntered through the shop and stopped when she was close enough to him, pretending to study a stone necklace.

“May I ask you something?” her euphonious voice rang through his ears. He wished he could listen to her sing some time.

“Most certainly, Princess.” He replied.

“I saw the little girl smiling happily when you acquainted with her. What did you say to her?” she tilted her head a little to look at him. Her close proximity was intoxicating, he felt a warmth spreading through his body. There was a smell that was entirely hers. That sweet smell surrounded her everywhere, even when they had a conversation in the castle garden, he was able to distinguish her scent from the flowers there.

“I presented her with a little gift. A wooden figurine.” He felt delighted at the memory of the girl grinning happily at the present.

Her plump pink lips curved into a knowing smile, “a sample of your sculpting skills, I presume?”

“You presume correctly, Princess”, he nodded and stepped away from her. He was fighting a losing battle to cope with his affection for her. She was his salvation and his torment. But her imminence was doing nothing to help him.

They strolled through the market for some more time before the Blossom princess complained of being exhausted and demanded to be back to the castle. He had noticed a certain closeness between his sister and Cheryl. They were always together, holding hands, whispering into each other’s ears and on more than one occasion he has observed one of them blushing at something the other one said. Eldervair was a progressive country and he knew about Toni’s attraction for same sex people. But same sex relationships were something socially unacceptable in Riverdale. Though there was no law against it, people were hateful towards such relations. He feared for his sister’s security in the castle if the castle guards or the queen acquired knowledge about it.

“Lady Cheryl, may I speak to my sister in private for a moment?” he asked politely once they were back in the castle foyer. The redhead princess smiled and untangled her fingers from Toni’s, “I hope I will see you later, Lady Antionette?”

“Of course, Princess”, Toni lowered her head.

When the ladies returned to their chambers, three of them settled in Archie’s space.

“Toni, I seek your candour on the matter. Have you and Princess Cheryl considered anything about your relationship? Do you wish to write to father or does she wish to disclose this to her family?”

Their relationship has always been honest. So, he thought that he should discuss this with her before the blossom princess returns to her own kingdom and Toni suffers from a heartbreak.

The pink-haired girl played with her fingers, “we have not had an opportunity to speak about it.”

“Then, I urge you to do so at the earliest”, he said earnestly. “Father and mother shall be pleased with this association and I presume Blossom royal family also will not be opposed to this arrangement.”

Toni’s hopeful brown eyes scanned her brother’s face, “you believe so?”

“Can one of you kindly explain to me what is happening?” Archie’s face was contorted with puzzlement. Jughead and Toni looked at each other and, Toni quickly mumbled something about her promise to meet the ladies and left. Jughead let out an exasperated sigh, “Arch, how did you not notice?”

“what did I not notice?” he was still frowning.

“The affectionate exchanges between Princess Cheryl and my sister.”

Archie’s eyes suddenly widened with realization. Jughead had to stifle his laughter looking at his friend’s face.

“I shall write to father”, Archie proclaimed eagerly.

“You will do no such thing. Toni must have a conversation with the Blossom princess herself. We shall decide the next course of action after that.”

The redhead nodded, somewhat distracted, “Jug, what is your opinion on Lady Veronica?”

“I beg your pardon?” he choked on nothing. He knew that his friend was keen on finding a bride for him and maybe with the discussion about Toni’s relationship, Archie’s mind was running wild so he was planning for Jughead to be wedded to the closest available lady. That proposal required to be nipped in the bud.

“I am afraid I do not know her too well to form any opinion”, he replied cautiously. Archie stared at him for few moments as if his mind was somewhere else.

“Do you think she is beautiful?”

He cleared his throat, uncomfortable, “I suppose, objectively, yes.”

“Do you suppose she will be interested to be in our kingdom?” the redhead asked almost to himself. “Shall we give the proposal to her to visit our kingdom?”

“Arch, this entire conversation is highly inappropriate. I will never entertain any such idea”, he stated with finality in his voice.

“You do not understand”, the Eldervair prince started but Jughead cut him off, “this discussion is finished.”

Archie did not seem convinced or content. The crease in his forehead was still visible but Jughead was in no mood to prolong their conversation.

* * *

He nearly collided with someone in an empty hallway. His mind was distracted and it was possible that he took a wrong turn somewhere on the way to his exit. This area of the castle looked eerily quiet, less used. He grabbed their waist instinctively to prevent the fall. Two soft hands clutched the material of his tunic on the chest. He felt his whole body on fire. He knew exactly who he was holding at that moment. He studied the irises with a ring of brightest emerald curled around her pupil. Being this close, he could see the slender strands of gold that pierced through the green like spokes around a wheel. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and stared at him. They stayed there, holding onto each other, long after both regained their balance. He let go of her first. She reluctantly moved her hands from his chest.

“Lord Jones”, she breathed.

“It is Jughead, Princess Elizabeth.” He replied.

She looked at him again, a shy smile appeared on her lips, “Betty. It is Betty.”

Before he could open his mouth to protest, she asked him, “what brings you to this part of the castle?”

He laughed lightly, wondering how their fates decide to put them together in the same place at the same time, time and again.

“I am afraid, I lost my way.”

Her expression changed to amused, “Will you be able to find your way out yourself or do you seek assistance?”

He had no idea if they were still talking about the passageways or their complicated encounters.

“I must find that on my own”, he responded. When she ducked her head with a blush painting her cheeks in pretty pink, his voice was not under his control.

“Betty”, he called her. Her name feeling too familiar and yet like a blessing on his tongue.

She stopped and turned around, her face alight. He held out the white lotus flower for her. The blush on her cheeks deepened while her eyes softened with fondness. She accepted the flower like it was something priceless and divine. He bowed his head in response to her whispered thank you.

When he finally stepped outside and rode on his horse, a tender smile was still etched on his lips. He knew that was too dangerous. He knew that he needed to stop. He was falling far too deep in love with someone who was not his to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Archie was asking Jughead's opinion about Veronica?🤔🤔


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones who are still reading this, thank you all.❤❤ Comments/kudos are appreciated as always.

Archie was overzealous about the trip to the main city, outside the boundaries of royal castle. The customs of Riverdale were distinct from their own country. Here, the members of royal family never roam the streets on horse back or even in closed carriages, specially the women. The queen promptly dismissed the idea even before the king had any inkling about it. Betty knew that would happen. But she underestimated the persuasiveness of Cheryl Blossom. She took the matter to Jason who presented the plan to entertain the guests with Riverdale main city tour accompanied by the royal family. King Harold agreed to the proposal happily, much to his queen’s dismay.

Betty watched Veronica lazily as the dark-haired beauty examined herself in the mirror, styled her hair, cleaned her face with rosewater and applied white makeup and rouge. She looked overtly enthusiastic about spending time with the guests. She wondered if her friend also was attracted towards the prince’s best friend. That notion suddenly made her nauseous. She loved Veronica dearly. But the mere prospect of her liking Jughead in a romantic way and the person in question reciprocating the feeling was heart wrenching. While she knew that Jughead felt their connection too, she also realized that his loyalty to his kingdom would never allow him to pursue this relationship or even accept his own feelings. He has abandoned all hopes for their love even before it bloomed. She tried to do the same herself. But all her efforts were in vain. She could live infinite lifetimes and desire him. She could never forget the feel of his heartbeats under her palms, the calling of ocean in his eyes, the sense of joy that wraps her every time he smiled. She could close her eyes and run forever, search forever, but in the end, every path would lead right back to his heart and soul. A long sigh escaped her lips causing Toni to look up from where she was applying a cream on Cheryl’s lips. She claimed it to be manufactured only in Eldervair, it was a sweet smelling grease that keeps the lips from chapping and make them moist and soft, but it also paints them in a reddish tint. Toni explained some red flower extracts are mixed to attain the colour.

“Princess Elizabeth, are you alright?” the petite pink-haired woman asked, concerned. Betty immediately felt ashamed for letting her mind wandering into the same dangerous territory. She had to control her emotions. But her heart would not listen. It would point out the injustice in all these.

“I am quite fine. Thank you, Lady Antionette.”

“Please call me Toni”, she insisted, not for the first time.

Betty smiled and nodded, again lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

He hated himself for how he was awake most part of the night before their visit to the city. His mind filled with her imageries. He was working on the white stone he bought from the market to slowly bring his art to life. He wanted to capture every little detail of her beautiful face in the stone. He could not have her but he would have his own oeuvre dedicated to her, in memorial of the moments they were drawn to each other. The unfinished piece was hidden in his bedside drawer. At nights he would light a lamp and work on it. His imaginations completely occupied with her pretty smile, how it can light up any dark room, her soft green eyes, how it can warm his very soul, her golden hair, how it cascades down her shoulder like waves of gold. Her kindness and passion. Her strong will and compassion. He wants to portray all those emotions in his creation. He struggled hard and still attempted every day to battle with his own feelings. He failed every time. He promised not to look into her eyes but his resolute dwindled the moment he saw her again. He lived for her and he would die with her memories. Their connection was something heavenly. But he would have to protect the honour of a promise his king made to her father.

***

It was a city of straight and wide avenues that crossed each other perpendicularly. There were wild spaces in between, parts of Fox Forest, a chance to walk among nature or enjoy the trails on horseback. Few branches of Sweetwater river flowed through the centre of the city, basic wooden bridges serving the purpose of crossing the water. The bridges were simple and functional, beams of wood from bank to bank with a rail on each side. Nice looking manors spread across the city with their manicured lawns and maintained gardens. They could see the ornated arcs on streets which, when questioned, the guards informed them were built to celebrate the wedding. He felt suffocated every time the wedding was mentioned. It was painful. To think about her hand being given to someone else’s, her early morning smiles reserved for someone who was not him, her peaceful face while she slept would be a sight for some other person’s sore eyes. It was like dying a hundred deaths each moment. He did not know her ten days ago, but now it seems like her name is etched on each of his breath. It is as if his soul has stopped the search it has been on for a time that feels like forever, as if it no longer seeks a path, yet sits on soft grass under the restful shade of a tree, happy and content. And he was destined to break her heart and his own for the greater good, for the honour of their kingdoms and for her own happiness that she deserved as a queen. But is not that what love is? Love is to give everything without the hopes of anything in return. And sometimes you even have to let go of your beloved because they deserved more.

The streets were quiet. Archie and Jughead were riding on their horseback while the ladies were allotted two open carriages. Toni wanted to ride a horse but that was strictly against the kingdom’s etiquettes. So, she had to compromise. There was no soul to be seen on the empty paths. Archie asked the guards where all the people were. They timidly replied that the queen has ordered for everyone to remain indoor for the time the ladies would be on streets. The tinge of guilt and despair that crossed the princess’s features did not escape Jughead’s notice.

“I am not feeling very well. If you please excuse me, I shall like to return to the castle”, her gentle voice was laced with weariness. He immediately knew why she wanted to return. It was the queen’s commands that caused her discomfort.

* * *

Betty could not tame her angry thoughts towards her mother’s directions. Cheryl and Toni were talking but she could not concentrate on their words. She excused herself and left her chamber to go to her painting atelier. It was an abandoned chamber in the castle. She set up her easel and colours there. It was her escape when everything around her became chaotic, when her mother would insist her on taking part in ladylike activities, when her heart would not stop hurting thinking about the man whom she was fated to fall in love with but doomed to lose. She was met with a flustered Veronica right outside her chamber. Her breathing was laboured and hair tangled. As they nearly collided, the dark-haired girl clutched her chest and exclaimed, “Good Lord! B, you frightened me.”

“I apologize”, was her immediate response. “Are you alright, V?”

“Why, yes”, she breathed heavily few more times. “B, do you believe that you can fall in love with a stranger?”

Her eyes widened and heartrate accelerated, “I believe it is possible, yes.”

“Is it okay even if you are not supposed to love them?” the brunette asked. Her voice carrying layers of emotions that she never heard in Veronica’s voice.

“I am afraid I am not entirely certain what you mean”, she replied carefully. “But love is always pure and everything is fair in love.”

Veronica absentmindedly held her wrist but did not say anything for a long time. Then she slowly released her hand and smiled sadly, “Thank you, B. I need to…I will take a bath. I shall see you later.” She nodded, deep in thought. Did Veronica notice anything about her and Jughead? Why was the question about forbidden romance? Her feet moved on their own accord through the familiar winding halls. Her movement halted as she took a turn to come in front of her destination and at the same time Jughead, who was coming from opposite direction, stopped abruptly, face to face with her. This was a deserted section of the castle. No one was around. She leaned on the door frame, wishing her flaming face to regain its normal colour.

“Are you lost again?” she sounded much more breathless than she intended to.

“I am afraid so”, he replied smiling. “pardon my curiosity, but why is it that I always find you in the places where I am supposed to be lost?”

“Maybe I wander the path that is believed to be forgotten”, she answered easily. She knew that their conversations always hinted at something deeper, something connected to their own lives and relationship. He looked at her with an intense gaze as if he could see her bare soul. She unlocked the door. She never invited anyone else inside her own sanctuary. It was her space. But with him, it was different. She wished to share every moment, every intimate details of her life with him, as long as they had time. It was frightening how he became her world from being a stranger and how she could not imagine a universe where she would not fall in love with him. He followed her into the room wordlessly and she closed the door behind. Her latest artwork had only few strokes of brush on the canvas. But her finished paintings were scattered in the spacious room.

“You must not carry the burden of your mother’s actions on your own shoulders.”

He glided from one canvas to another, studying each one with utmost interest, taking his time to appreciate the intricacy of her works.

Her eyes followed the movements of his lithe body, admiring the grace with which his long limbs moved.

“She imposed an extremely unwise command on our countrymen only because I will be in the open. How could I not feel responsible?”

“No. That was her decision. You had no notion about it.”

“Sometimes I wish I was born in the home of a peasant, and live a peaceful, humble life.”

He smiled, without looking at her, “I believe you will make an extraordinary queen.”

Her heart skipped few beats.

He stopped in front of a painting that she painted when Polly gave birth to her baby boy. They were yet to visit him, she used her imagination to paint the child who would represent the most prominent characteristics of his parents. Dagwood could not be exactly matched to the portrait, but for most parts it was accurate. She explained the history of the painting to him. He looked intrigued.

“Since when you started painting?”

She pondered over the question for a beat. She started painting lessons at the age of six. But before that she used to sketch something on the parchment whenever she had the access to a quill. She laughed at the memory and assured him that those works should not be classified as paintings.

“When did you make your first sculpture?”

He was quiet for some time. His eyes on her paintings but mind somewhere else.

“I was eight.” He told her about his first work. He liked to give shapes to wood pieces and stones. But it was never a sincere hobby for him. That was the year when his sister demised. She was sick for two weeks. In those two weeks, she became very clingy to her brother. He started to carve wood pieces with knife and chisel to make small figures and tell stories about them. She liked to have those wooden figurines in bed with her at night. The king sent messengers to their parents in the battlefield. It still took them more time to come home. By the time they came, Jellybean’s body was already limp in his brother’s arms, all his wood figurines scattered on her bed. That was how his passion with sculpting started. Her eyes were full when he finished his story. His face was expressionless, she noticed the slight quiver in his voice and the bobbing of his throat. She treaded closer to him, wishing to caress his cheeks, lessen his pain, hold him in her arms and let him grieve. Their bodies were close. So close that if any one of them took a step closer, they would be pressed against each other. Neither took the step. And the moment passed.

“It was the same war where Toni lost her parents. I was grateful that we had each other to help through our tough time”, he concluded with a small smile.

There was a landscape that attracted his attention. It was a part of Fox Forest, with Sweetwater river flowing through it. That area of the forest is rich in Maple and Elm trees. She went there only once during the annual rowing competition. Their own boat was stuck in some shallow region of the river. They came out in the open to breath in the fresh forest air. It was picturesque. The trees were lively with new leaves. The weather was warm and sunny. The river was flowing swiftly with only the lapping sound of water highlighting the serenity of the woods. Colourful butterflies flying from flower to flower. She drank in the scenery and painted it as soon as they were back. She made the painting without sleeping that night. It has now become her safe haven. Whenever her mind would be restless, she would close her eyes and think of this place.

“It is good to know that you have found a safe place”, he smiled softly at her. His face was illuminated with the warm glow of setting sun filtered through the open windows. He looked even more handsome in the sepia tone of the light. She studied every lines and moles on his face, overwhelmed with the urge to forget the world and be locked in this space forever with him.

“Did you not have any such happy place that you could consider your peaceful sanctuary?” she asked him. He looked into her eyes and spoke in a low voice, “I do now.”

She shivered involuntarily.

* * *

He did not come to the castle for three days in a row. She was agitated. Sweet Pea was coming for last three days to fulfil the duty of the prince’s protection. She was dying to ask the sturdy young man about Jughead. But it would surely cause a scandal. Her fingers brushed over the castle miniature he gave her on the first night, reminding her of the feel of his touch, sound of his soft laughter and sparkling in his eyes. She wanted to ask Toni if he was alright. She ached to see his face. She did not know what turn their connection would take. She knew that she was going against all social norms. But she could not deny the longing in her chest anymore. As she contemplated to send Geraldine in search for Toni, the pink haired woman appeared at her chamber entrance, looking happier than usual.

“Lady Antionette”, she welcomed her with hopeful surprise. “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Toni sauntered into the chamber, bowing her head dramatically, “I was wondering if you have any knowledge of the whereabouts of Prince Archibald?”

“The prince?” her voice was almost upset showing how the prince was the least of the concern in her life. “No. I am afraid not.”

“Ah, I see”, Toni pretended to think as she perched herself on the windowsill and studied her bedchamber casually. “I have reasons to believe that Lady Veronica is accompanying him for a brief visit to the beautiful fairground where the celebration for first day of the spring festival has begun.”

The information was startling but it did not stir any emotion in her. Her mother had never approved of her going to the open ground over the years. She was not much interested in horse racing and the spring market either, specially at this moment. She nodded, her mind drifting back to the absence of Jughead.

Toni abruptly asked, “Is that a model of Riverdale Castle?”

She did not notice that she was still holding that in her palm. Her face flustered. She stuttered to answer her, “It…it is.”

The smirk on the lady’s face was one of understanding, “I presume that is my brother’s creation?”

Unable to form a response, she only bobbed her head. Toni quirked one eyebrow at her, “He is a very private person. If he has presented his artwork to you, you must be really special to him.”

She chose to be silent. Her eyes stung as she felt the hole inside her growing bigger without his presence. Toni’s voice changed from amused to sympathetic, “I am visiting my brother at the dock. Do you wish to come with me?”

Her eyes snapped up to look at the petite woman who had a warm smile on her face, reminding Betty of the earnest smile that graces his lips always.

***

She still could not believe her mother had agreed to the arrangement where she would go to the riverbanks with Lady Antionette. They did not mention visiting the dock, that was a strategical play in Betty’s part. A carriage brought them near the dock. It was Cheryl’s carriage. They chose to travel in the Blossom princess’s carriage in order to avoid the queen’s prying questions to the coachman after they return to castle. Jughead was waiting on the dock. His affectionate smile faltered as he took in her presence behind Toni. Toni wrapped her arms around him and clapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“Princess Elizabeth fancied to see the Eldervair ship”, she informed her brother.

“Of course,” he cleared his throat, his dark locks flopping over his eyes as he lowered his head to greet her.

“Jug, I shall pay a visit to Sweet Pea and Fangs. Please be a dear and show the princess around?” Toni was already walking towards the stern. They both stood in their spot. Neither making any effort to move. It was peaceful. The quiet splashing sound of water on the rocks. The area surrounding the shore was full of soft grass, low bushes and large trees. The breeze that blowed through tree branches was cool on their skin. The river was shimmering in late morning sun.

“Where were you for past three days?”

“What brings you here, Betty?”

They spoke at the same time. He looked at her, his fingers went up to play with the stray lock of hair on his forehead, idly. Her eyes were full with unshed tears and she was trying her best not to show the hurt on her face at his words. She was afraid that he fell sick. Seeing him there, perfectly fine but seemingly ignorant of her feelings, made her heart crack.

“Please allow me to give you a tour”, he offered. His voice steady. She only could give a small nod. “This is a small watercraft”, he continued his commentary as he pointed out different parts of the ship to her, the deck, main mast, rudder, anchor, bridge and finally the accommodation. He opened the door to his cabin and she stepped in. Her eyes adjusted in the light. His cabin had a bed and wooden drawers. His chisel and hammer were resting on top of the drawer, the floor was covered with stone dust and scrapes. He was working on something. She wondered what it was. A few books were neatly stacked on one side of the bed. The cabin air was heavy with his scent, a mix of fresh pine and raindrops. She filled up her senses with the smell. He was lingering at the doorway.

“Are you really not aware of the reason I am here?” she directed her eyes towards the river through the small round window of his cabin. She would not look at him. She could not.

He did not answer right away. Then she heard the shuffling of feet and a mild sound of door closing. He sat on the edge of his bed, studying her face.

“We should not”, his voice was low and unsure.

Her eyes lit up with a frustrated anger, “Why not? Why must I honour a treaty that I did not sign? Why must I sacrifice my life for a man whom I did not choose?”

He visibly swallowed, “this is not about Archie. This is for you, Betty. You deserve to be the queen. I will not be able to give you what you want.”

“You are not in a way to know what I want.” She retorted, tears spilling over her cheeks, voice cracking. “I want you, Jughead. Do you want me?”

She had laid out all her vulnerabilities, her deepest desires, her darkest fears in front of him. Now it was his turn to make a decision.

* * *

He stared at her face. There was no pretence in her expression. It was open, exposed, honest. She wanted him. She asked if he wanted her. He knew the truth was something he could not admit. It was tempting the fate and breaking all the rules. It was the very reason he did not set foot in the castle grounds for past three days, trying to quash all his rushing feelings for her. He has always fought for the right thing. He was a rebel when it came to blindly following age old rules that did not make sense any more. He believed in equity and justice for all. And it has been easy. Discrimination based on family or ranks was unethical. Oppression against women was wrong. People who attacked his country for their own gains were bad. But what was the right thing to do in this scenario? She was just in her words. She was robbed of her opinion on her life partner. On the other hand, it was a decision already taken by the rulers of two kingdoms. Who were they to disobey that? His head was screaming at him to deny her, to tell her a blatant lie that he did not want her. But his heart was bleeding even with the mere prospect of losing her forever. It was not a crusade against evil, it was a battle between his own emotions and pragmatism. She was looking at him with her green doe eyes, expression caught between hopeful and apprehensive. His heart broke all over again realizing how much power she has already given him over her, like he could change her life.

The door flung open revealing Fangs and Sweet Pea, curious. Toni standing behind them, hands on her hips, irritated. Clearly, she did not support this intrusion. Whatever bubble they were in, broke instantly.

“Princess Elizabeth is really here”, Sweet Pea’s mouth fell open.

“Uh…we did not believe Toni”, Fangs admitted.

Toni glared at both of them and spoke to Betty, somewhat apologetically, “we must go back to the castle, Princess.”

She lowered her head, taking a minute to collect herself. When she looked up again, the moisture in her eyes were gone, resignation taking place of the worries. A sad smile tugged at her lips, “I shall see you later?”

“We will be in the royal ship to watch the rowing contest, tomorrow”, Toni wisely slipped the information.

He nodded without taking his eyes off of the princess.

When their carriage disappeared into the road towards the castle, he let out a long sigh, apparently heavy enough to attract his friends’ attention.

“Do you wish to tell us what happened?” Fangs asked.

He shook his head, “in good time.”

Will that time ever come?

* * *

Toni did not ask anything in their ride back. Betty was thankful for that. She left her bedchamber after dinner and went to finish her painting. If she was not allowed to be near him, she could at least relive the moments they had together through her brush strokes on the canvas. Soon, the wooden palette was tainted with colours and she was immersed in her work. As her brush moved with expert’s ease on the canvas, his deep blue eyes, his sharp jawline, moles scattered on his left cheek, his ebony black hair, caring smile and adoring gaze all came to life slowly. She lost herself in the portrait. A sound behind her made her jump, nearly dropping her brush in the process. Spinning around, she came face to face with Cheryl, her brown eyes uncharacteristically soft and sensitive.

“This is where you hide your excellent creations!” she exclaimed as if totally unperturbed by the passion filled portrait of a certain raven-haired man in front of her.

“I…Cheryl…I…”, she was still trying to catch her breath.

The redhead smiled at her, “it is alright, Betty. He is a good man. He looks at you like you hung the stars. You did not do any wrong falling in love with him.”

Goosebumps erupted all over her skin. She knew in her heart that she already loved him. It was not mere attraction or desire, it was love at its purest and rarest form. But hearing someone else saying that out loud made her realize how much intense her feelings were.

“I am not aware if he harbours the same feelings towards me”, she said in a small voice. From the time of their encounter in the ship, the unanswered question hung heavily in her mind. What if she misunderstood the signs from the stars?

“He does. He is a fool if he does not”, Cheryl wrapped her in a warm embrace. “I have decided to send a messenger to my father about my relationship with beloved Tee-tee.”

“Oh, that is wonderful”, she beamed at her friend. “I am happy for you two.”

* * *

He moved his chisel carefully to lay the finishing touches on her face. There was a movement at the door and he was caught off-guard. It was his sister, standing there, leaning on the wall. His brows knitted.

“Toni? What made you come back?”

He looked out through the round opening, it was dark outside.

“I did not have an opportunity to have a conversation with you earlier. I wrote to father about Princess Cheryl.”

“I am delighted to hear that”, he placed the stone on his drawer top and walked towards her, a loving smile curving on his face.

“But that is not all I wished to talk to you about.” Toni smoothed imaginary creases from his tunic shoulders. “I hope you know what you are doing.”

“I am not sure I can follow you.”

“Princess Elizabeth is in love with you and I am aware of your feelings as well. You struggle to repudiate them for you think you have your loyalty towards Archie. But tell me, Jug, how is she supposed to love Archie when she has already given her heart to you?”

He felt his chest tighten, “Archie is a good person. He will keep her happy. She will fall in love with him in time.”

“That is not the way love happens. Also, do you even know if Archie is interested in making her happy?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. In my opinion, you must not fight your feelings and start fighting for her. You deserve this happiness, Jug. She does too.”

“Toni…I do not want to confine her in a life that is below a princess’s standards. She deserves to be a queen. I cannot give her that. What if everything goes wrong? What if she finally realizes that I am not the one she wants?”

“What if you are merely letting your worst fears get in the way of your greatest love? What if you two are destined to create your own fairy tale? Do you think it is worth to take the plunge?”

He was silent for a beat. The answer was now clear to him. “Yes. It is. She is worth everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now they both admitted their feelings to themselves. Will they have enough time to profess their love to each other?


End file.
